


You are mine

by Moonlit_girl



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comfort, Domestic Bliss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Parallel Universes, Past Child Abuse, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, Writing the fic was not a regret posting it is, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_girl/pseuds/Moonlit_girl
Summary: The lone wolf thought that he would never be able to feel the warmth of love and care again until he met his bunny ....
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	1. Finding comfort

The door clicked open , and the Bunny's ear flopped up,  
from the sound ..  
He had been sitting at the couch , watching T.V or at least tried to distract his mind for he was waiting for his wolf to come back soon any time ..from the 1 month's trip, or rather one and more than a half months trip to be exact..  
.  
.  
The door opened and a familiar scent filled the room , the scent that the bunny has missed so much so much that he wanted to get up and run towards the door and hug the person whom this scent belong to..but he wouldn't

No..he was not lazy ..none near it  
It was anger ..the bunny was angry on his wolf , his wolf who had promised to return back within 1 month , has been gone out of touch for nearly 2 months now , moreover there were no calls at least a message to say..video calls and goodnight text were far off the chart..

"Aman…."

" Go away.." the bunny threw a pillow at the wolf ,the only thing that came in his small paws(hands)

"Wo....I didn't expect this type of welcome.." complained the wolf 

".." Aman was too angry to even talk to his wolf, pouting he turned his face away , crossing his arm over his chest , showing that he was angry

" And..here I thought I would be welcomed with a nice and warm hug " 

" You don't deserve any !" Was Aman's answer 

"Aww.. someone is angry "  
Kartik ruffled Aman's hair and gently brushed his Bunny's ear 

Aman pushed away his hand "go away "

" I have already been gone for a while now "with that the wolf crouched down taking Aman's hand in his big ones and kissing them softly

"Where were you ?" 

" I told you I have been busy with work you know it and I couldn't call you cause there was very poor signal . I tried thou..but the work pressure and all.."

Aman sighed ..  
" Fine ..now no more I believe you "he ruffled Kartik's hair and smiled at how the wolf leaned in the touch , his tail wagging and he smiled..his smile was like a sudden beam of light that could brighten the darken corners of the room  
Wolf was supposed to be cold , tough but kartik .. kartik was none of those he was like a child , a sweet and innocent one who could never hurt anyone not like other wolves do 

He remember the first time they met ..

_________________________

How Aman was lost and wandering at night finding his way to home , to his parents and that's when he spotted three Wolves coming his way and surrounding him ..  
Their eyes were fixed on his small body , and they all had a devilish grin on their face  
Aman was scared , no shit scared at the sight ,his legs grew weak, he wanted to run away but there was no escape ..  
"Who do we have here" asked a wolf ,who has a scar on his face

" He looks so timid and week ,"remarked one

" It would be pleasure to ruin him .." growled another 

Aman wanted to scream, shout for help but he was afraid. He cursed himself for not listening to his parents for not following them ..  
He wanted nothing more to be with them , to hug his father,to rest his head on his mother's lap ..but he was also slightly relieved that they were not here , not now, not infront of these hungry predators ..he wouldn't want to put his family in danger,no he couldn't..there was no way he would want that..

He closed his eyes tightly taking small steps back ..  
.  
.  
" You all seem pretty busy "

Aman opened his eyes to see where the sound was coming from  
At a distance he saw someone …standing??No.. that person was not standing instead what it seems like , he was hanging upside down from a branch of a tree 

A strange place and a strange time to do this foolishness Aman thought but he had more important matter to think off that was how to save his life ..

" Who are you ?" Asked one , who looked like the leader ..

At the question the person (wolf)got down and placed himself infront of the three under the light..

For , the first time Aman caught a good look at the new intruder ..  
Aman was not too far away to not to make out the features ..he could see that the new person was a handsome wolf but there was something in him that didn't scare Aman that told him that he was not gonna harm him ..but Aman still had insecurities , what if he was wrong what if the new wolf is a part of them , what if..

" Me.. I am the owner of that bunny" said the new wolf  
At that, all hope of Aman shattered ,here he was thinking that the wolf might be here to save him..but then again the other was a wolf and he was a bunny ,what would he have expected..

"Aren't you....Kartik?? The one who was discarded from the pack for being to weak or should I say too soft hearted according to him?"said one 

"Yeah..he smelled familiar! What a pity he was thrown out by his own father "the leader patted Kartik's cheek and the three laughed making fun of him 

Kartik pushed his hands away . For a brief moment Aman could see smile fading away from the wolf but it was only for a Matter of time before kartik was again grinning ..

"You know what I am grateful for it , I am not like you guys .."

"Ain't someone talking too much ?" Growled one 

"If you think so.. why don't you all just stop poking your tails and leave my pet to me"..It send shiver down Aman's spine 

"Your pet ?"

"Yeah mine " Kartik met Aman's eyes and this was the first time they had an eye contact ..  
There was something in those dark black eyes of the wolves that made Aman held the contact for a long time ..he couldn't help himself to look away 

"Ohh..if thats the case, why don't you share your pet with us .... What's his name thou ?" 

At that Aman stiffened ..

" …chandravadan " 

Chandravadan??the heck? What's that suppose to mean?Aman thought ..

"Chandra- - what??" The leader and his two minions laugh at that … "pretty nice pet name you have for it "

Kartik winked at the bunny and smirked " I know… right , chandravadan?"

The bunny didn't respond to that and just felt all the four pair of eyes on him …

" And now ..back to the main point .. why don't you just go do your thing , poking you tail elsewhere and leaving me and my bunny alone" Kartik spoke

"What made you think we would listen you ?" 

"Oh! U won't? But you should…" kartik placed his hands on the leader's shoulder , gently fixing his collar …

Aman notices kartik fingers motioning him secretly, to run away when the time is right …  
Aman couldn't understand why a wolf was helping him ..? But he was happy he got a help … 

Aman started taking slow steps backwards, trying to make as less noise as possible …  
His eyes met Kartik's just for a while , before he turned his back towards the four and started running for his life ..

He couldn't bring himself to take a look back and see if he was being followed , all he knew was to keep running to save his life …

But somewhere in his heart he was worried about the wolf… the wolf had helped him a to save his life but he himself just ran away leaving the wolf in danger..

Aman was half the way through the forest ..when something strike in him and he turned around and started running to the same direction where he was coming from..

He couldn't care less of being caught all he knew was the safety of the wolf , he can't be selfish enough to just care for his life .. kartik had helped him..

He reached the place where he met the three Wolves and kartik but he couldn't see anyone .. his breath was caught in between when he saw few drops of blood on the ground..  
Was he late? Did they do something to kartik? Was kartik hurt? Is it Kartik's blood ? What if- - -

Aman was just thinking of all possible happenings that could have taken place while he was gone ..  
He was too lost in his thoughts when suddenly someone caught him in embrace from behind …the small bunny didn't even got a chance to react when a pair of hands suddenly caught him by the waist and someone rest his head on his shoulder panting heavily, leaning on Aman for support..

"Are you lost again,..my chandravadan??"  
\-----------------------------------

"Aman .."

"………"

"AMAN!!…"

" Yeah.. why are you shouting kartik??"the bunny snapped out from the memories 

"I was calling you from long time but you weren't listening.. where were you lost …??" Kartik asked Aman with concern..

Aman looked at his wolf "I..uh .. it's nothing.., don't worry about me"

"What were you thinking??" Kartik placed his hand on Aman's cheek gently stroking it ..

Aman tilted his head a little , leaning in the touch of soft hands  
"..the night we met".

Kartik was silent for some time probably he was remembering the details…

Aman countinued , "I don't know what would have happen to me if - - -" 

Aman was silenced by the Kartik's finger tips placed on his soft lips ..he looked at kartik..

"Don't say that.."  
" Meeting you was the best thing that could have ever happen to me …  
You know , when my mother… di- -"*he took a deep breath and countined*" ..left me.., I was devastated, My family was broken, my father changed a lot after that ..and for the bad … he started becoming more aggressive , he often went out to hunt innocent bunnyes and whomever he could find was a good prey … the father whom I once looked upto was no longer the one I knew from childhood.. He started talking out his anger on me …" 

Aman's heart ache for the wolf .. Human-Wolf were thought to be tough creatures but in the end .. they too have feelings …

" At start, I didn't mind him beating me ..I used to think that if he would take his anger out then maybe slowly he would change back into the same father who used to love me before.... But.. I guess I was wrong.. he got more aggressive day by day. He started beating me more on very little things .. there were times when I used to beg him to stop cause I couldn't take anymore,but he wouldn't calm down until he had enough … I couldn't tell anyone about it cause he is the leader …" 

" As I grew older , his beating was less but by the time he completed changed ..and he wanted me to become the same as him , he teached me hunting and killing techniques …but I never wanted to .. I remembered what my mother used to say , the day when you stop realising another's pain ,is the day when hum (wolf)anity dies within you ."

Aman was glad that kartik was opening up to him , he understood that it was difficult for kartik to talk about his past but whenever he does , Aman dosent stop him , he knows the wolf isn't doing this for sympathy ,he just wants some comfort , someone he can share his felling with and Aman was happy he was that person ..

Aman slightly strokes his wolf's ears , to make him at ease , 

" Your mom must have been a great mother"

"She was , she was an angel , she was sweet, caring, admirable everything I could never ever be .."

"No, you are also great just like your mom was, I may have not met her but whenever you speak about her I could tell she was an amazing wolf .. and I could see you are like her , sweet and caring .. She must be so proud of you .."

The wolf looks up with teary eyes , "you think so..?"

" Yes."

Aman was happy that kartik was smiling again .. his heart goes so soft when he sees that adorable smile on Kartik's face ..  
How his lips curled up and the corner of his eyes crinkled ..  
This smile bring a smile on Aman's face too ..

"Are you feeling better now ?"

"Hmm."

"Are you hungry? , Should I make you something?"

" .. actually, I am a little hungry"

"Okay , you go and get fresh , I'll make something for you "

The wolf gave a quick but a sweet peck on the bunny's lips before going to take a bath ..


	2. Midnight doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everythin was going well ..  
> But is there something the wolf is hiding?  
> Aman can't help the thoughts building up to

It was almost dinner time when , the wolf came out of the long refreshing bath ..  
He grabbed a towel , wrapped it around his waist and got out   
This was the first time he had taken a good look at their room after returning from the trip ..  
The room looked more neat than it usually was , The pillows were neatly kept and the bedsheet looked clean in place, perfectly tugged under the mattress .. 

He giggled a lil remembering how when together , the bedsheet was always crippled and needed to be changed often and the pillows were thrown here and there ..and how Aman always used to shout at him for this , but he wasn't the only one to be blamed when Aman looks so hot at night . .

Kartik changed into his regular trousers and a tank top that defines his muscles perfectly..  
He looked around one last time , when his eyes fell upon the calender on the table .. Today's date was marked and soon realisation hit him..   
How could he forgot today's date ? Suddenly kartik wished he hadn't returned home today maybe stayed away just this night ..but nothing could be done now ..he can't let Aman know..

He quickly put on a smile on his face ,it wasn't so hard for him to act and force a fake smile for others to seem he was perfectly fine although he wasn't , thanks to his father ..

He came down with a fake smile on his face , which turned into a real one as soon as he smell something delicious ,the smell of his favourite food from the kitchen..he made his way to the kitchen 

And the sight ,that one particular sight melts his heart right there , it gets him everytime. Aman was cooking standing near the counter facing his back to Kartik , probably he didn't hear the wolf coming closer, in his pink apron that Kartik had bought just for him although he didn't like the idea of walking around in a pink apron but Kartik had bought this just for him and how could he refuses Kartik's puppy eyes ..those puppy eyes which always got Aman and made him doubt how can a wolf be so cute despite being the feared creature..

Kartik was admiring and was about to say something anything like how cute the bunny looked or how pretty or how much he loves him but he was distracted by the most adorable sight he has ever seen . He can't handle the cuteness and laughed  
No it wasn't a taunting one , it was out of pure adoration and full of love 

Aman didn't turned his back, he didn't needed to as he already knew who might the voice belong to   
" Oh you came so fast .. done taking a bath ??"

But Kartik didn't responded to that instead the soft chukles turned into a loud and clear giggles 

"What's so funny ?"

Aman didn't quiet understand why his wolf was laughing , he loves to see the wolf smile but like there should be a reason too, right??

"....I..*giggles*..your tail .."

It was when the bunny noticed and soon he was blushing like anything .. Aman's tail was wiggling , the little white fluffy ball like tail was swaying and Aman didn't even realised it   
He shuddered blushing like anything  
"..I..it's..it's..natural.."

Aman faces Kartik with his death glares and bright red cheeks he himself didn't knew whether to blush or scoff at his wolf

Kartik witness the most cutest thing and he couldn't stop awwing over it 

Aman turned away again   
"..g..go away, don't disturb me!" 

He was still embarrassed and then he felt a large pair of hands wrapping himself around his little waist and a familiar breath on his neck 

The wolf planted a small peck on his cheek   
" You are so cute …"

Aman just shrugged a lil in order to get free from the gentle grip but eventually gave up when he realised the wolf was not gonna leave him soon

Kartik snuggled closer resting his chin on aman's shoulder planting soft kisses on his neck and Aman just smiled cause he loved this loved the feeling of being held by his love…

*Sniff*

Aman turned his head a lil to take a look at kartik and saw a pair of teary eyes and a small smile

"What.. happened?"

"Nothing.." 

"Hm..then why the tears??"

Kartik realised he was about to cry so he just closed his eyes , wrapping his large paws(hands) around the lil waist more tight as he never want this moment to go away as it was a dream that might break if he let go .. he rest his forehead on aman's shoulder

"I..I am just too happy.. "

"…"

"I never thought I could feel this feeling of being loved again ..  
After mom left I was all alone with an abusive dad ,after I ran away and decided to live alone I kind of accepted that this was how my life was gonna be dark and lonely .."

Aman's heart ached , 

"..but then you came in my life like a beam of bright light..that brightened my world .. the feelings that I thought has faded away that I was never gonna feel again came back .. to just think I have someone I can love someone I can call mine and he would love me back would cook for me would wait for me to return home and would care for the broken me .. makes me overwhelmed..I can't describe this feeling , I feel I am blessed ..I am loved ..once again .."

Aman turned around to face kartik ,cupping his wolf's face in his small hands , 

"I know you have suffered a lot and I can't even compare what must you have gone through all alone ..but don't say like this ..you are precious and you deserve everything you deserve to be loved and to be cared for ..  
And what I said about being broken ? .. you are not broken you were never … for me you are the most beautiful thing in the world that I want to cherish all my life .. when I came here I was lost I didn't had anyone I didn't know what to do but you saved me you gave me a place that I can call home and you gave me place in your heart you love me . I don't know if I deserve this but you need to know you are special Kartik you are everything you are not like others , you are kind you don't hurt others you have a pure heart that only knows to care about others , you are never afraid to stand for others and be your true self , there is so much more that makes you special and most precious .."

Kartik let those tears fall that he tried to hold back so long .. no one , after her mother had ever cared about him this much before.. no one had made him feel like this before, made him feel that he was worth loving .

Aman made kartik look at him , he tip toed and leaned in closer kissing his tears away still holding his lover's face in his small hands (paws)

"Even if you say you are broken .. I won't believe I'll still love you, each and every piece of you I'll cherish cause you are worth it "

Kartik placed his hands on aman's and tilt his head leaning in the touch felling those sensation of soft hands and he smiled 

That smile , that Aman loves to see on Kartik's face that beautiful smile that always needs to be there and he knows he need to protect that smile 

Kartik looked at Aman through teary eyes with pure love , he felt blessed that this small bunny was his .. he knew there was no purpose of his life ..it would be hollow without him in it he can't let go of him he can never ..  
He knows he can't argue anymore , his bunny wouldn't let him win and he was happy , happy beyond words 

Kartik just bend down and kissed Aman, it was a soft tender kiss on the lips . Aman closed his eyes too feeling Kartik's lips on his 

Slowly Aman let himself loose in his lover's arms as Kartik wrapped his hands firmly around his waist , the touch was gentle but yet he hold Aman as he was a holding a delicate thing he couldn't afford to let it go so he hold it, hold it like his life depends on him … Aman returned it back by opening his mouth ,by letting their tounge meet .. his hands was now in the soft hairs he played with the strands wrapping it around his fingers , his other hand around Kartik's shoulder ,he knew he was safe in those arms he never want to loose himself anywhere but here …so he held on to him , held on like his life depends on him he was afraid if he ever let go he would fall back into a dark world where there is no one who would cherish him like Kartik did ..

And they kissed , let their tounge danced together in the kitchen , they couldn't care less about the place , they didn't even care about the cloth that fell from the counter .. all they knew was that they craved for this moment , they have been far away for more than two months and now they want nothing else more than to loose themselves in eachother 

The kiss soon turned into something more , something they had been missing out on for 2 months .. they kissed and kissed more .. more until both were breathing heavily but no one wanted to pull away ..maybe only the supernatural force up there could tell how much long they have been kissing ..

Until, 

*Beep*

A sound from behind , indicated that that the food kept in the microwave was heated now and needed to be taken out ..

No one wanted to break away , but eventually Aman pulled away slowly leaving Kartik wanting for more . He turned around and switched it off ..at this point he could have walked away saying he needed to take the food out before it the food gets cold but he dose he want to ??

He turned back again looking in his wolf's eyes with passionate heat lingering inside him ..

Kartik cupped his small face and started leaning in , Aman closed his eyes waiting to taste Kartik's lips again on his..   
Kartik too can't resist the heat..

Heat

Oh gosh ! How could he forget..his eyes quickly wondered and fell upon the clock 

9:28

Sigh.. he remembered it on time...

Aman who was now growing impatient .. slowly opened his eyes whining for his wolf's touch..

Kartik pulled away slowly ..  
" ..its late…"

"…"Aman didn't get it ..but decided not to speak anything..

After dinner ,   
Aman was preparing the bedsheet for both of them , but his eyes always wandered at kartik who seemed to be nervous and anxious..around him but why ?.. anyways, whenever Kartik would catch aman's gaze he would try harder to hide whatever was bothering him and returned the gaze with a smile ..

Both layed down beside eachother but to aman's surprise.. Kartik kept distance..he was not like before.. not demanding for cuddles or good night kiss , instead kartik was busy reading a book that Aman found quiet surprising as Kartik wasn't much of a reader .. but trying hard to keep the doubts and worries building inside him away, he layed down resting his head on Kartik's Lower waist , his hands wrapped around his wolf trying to seek comfort and clear the doubts building inside him ..

Aman felt a lil schoked and a lil hurt when he felt the wolf stiffened at his touch . 

Why was his wolf acting weird today ? Why was he so reluctant at a simple touch ? Was his wolf already tired of him ? Did he do something wrong ? Was Kartik bored of him that he didn't even wanted him close 

All short of doubts started building inside him , controlling himself from shedding a tear he started pulling away slowly , losing his hand around the bigger wolf's waist he lift his head a lil but a large pair of paws(hands) stopped him from doing so 

Aman didn't needed to look he just didnt he didn't wanted to too . He slowly closed his eyes slowly, breathing in his wolf's scent again felling the warmth and relaxing as his lover's hand runs through his hair and the fingers doing their magic playing with stands and gently wrapping them around

..

Kartik looked at the clock once again and at this point no one knows for how many time already his eyes wandered near the clock rather being concentrated on book he was holding

11:49, 

The wolf looked down at his bunny , who looked like he was already in deep sleep .  
His bunny , his smol Aman slept like a cute baby who had just got a good sleep after playing around all day tiring himself out .

Kartik smiled looking at the small bean he gently removed aman's hair hanging infront oh his eyes , hiding the most beautiful eyelashes beneath them , and tugged them behind the ear .

Aman's hand was still wrapped around his waist but not to tight that kartik couldn't pull away ..  
So he shifted lil by lil quietly in order not to wake his bunny from the sleep 

Once he was sure the road was clear , he had successfully drew himself away . He got off the bed and immediately put a pillow in his place   
He bent down , pulling the blanket over his bunny and planting a soft kiss on aman's forehead 

"…m"

Suddenly, kartik saw Aman shifting and his breath stopped there 

Aman , without opening his eyes , stretched a little before turning his back to kartik and going back to snoring softly again

Kartik sighed .

He bent down to recheck and sighed again finding aman's eyes closed .

Kartik got up and walked out the room without making a sound . He quietly closed the door behind him and walked away 

But what he didn't noticed was a pair of eyes just saw him closing the door behind him with a sad look and million thoughts running through mind

The bunny was awake the whole time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes  
> Also, I know I am late :))

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I know I am not even a writer, least you should expect a good content  
> I am just here for reasons I probably don't know!  
> But thanks for visiting..
> 
> And,.  
> I am sorry for errors :`)


End file.
